Out of the Ordinary
by Akatsuki-Metal
Summary: What happens when Kisuke comes to visit Soi Fon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why I decided to write this. My first Kisuke X Soi Fon fic. I do not own Bleach please enjoy!**

Nothing. Nothing was out of order that day. Not in the 2nd Division. Not in Soi Fon's life. At least, not until Urahara Kisuke showed up that is.

The knock on the door was soft, but clear. Soi Fon, who had just finished giving orders to her fukutaichō, looked up at the sound.

"Ōmaeda, get the door." The obese man quickly moved to do as his Taichō asked.

He opened the door and allowed one Kisuke Urahara through the door. Soi Fon's eyes narrowed.

"Ōmaeda, get out." The fat man fled, leaving the two alone. The two people stared at each other. Well, it was more like Urahara observed and Soi Fon glared. "What do you want?" Urahara blinked and continued to observe the young woman.

"Now, now. No need to be harsh. I merely came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Urahara observed her for a moment.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" He walked over to her and stood in front of her. "You still look pale. And you don't look like you're getting much sleep either." Urahara gently placed his hand on her cheek and stroked his thumb under her eye.

Soi Fon jerked away from him. She did not want the man in front of her touching her that way. But, for some strange reason, she also missed the warmth of his hand on her cheek. Why she didn't know.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing concern for your health. You wouldn't want to get sick now would you?"

"No, but I don't want anyone's concern either."

"Do you want pity then?"

"No." Soi Fon was becoming annoyed with Urahara and the way he'd tilted his head when she'd said 'no' irked her even more. She wanted to know what the man was thinking, but figured it was probably better that she didn't know.

"Then what do you want?" Soi Fon was surprised. The question took her off guard and she was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that question. Soi Fon opened her mouth and then closed it again, trying to come up with a response. Urahara remained quiet, waiting for her to respond, knowing that she was thinking. Finally, after several moments, Soi Fon spoke.

"I-I don't know. Well… not yet anyway."

"Hmm." Urahara walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You should relax more."

"I don't need to relax. I need to be left alone." Even though she'd said this, she didn't move away from Urahara's touch and he noticed.

The truth of the matter was, his hands felt warm through the thin fabric of her haori, and besides, she enjoyed his touch. Again, she had no idea why.

Urahara gently rubbed her shoulders, then leaned down so that his mouth was beside her ear.

"Soi-chan." She turned to face him.

"Don't call me tha-" Soi Fon was suddenly cut off by the feel of something soft against her mouth. It was a few moments before she realized that Kisuke Urahara was kissing her.

Urahara placed his hand behind her head to keep her from pulling away.

The kiss was simple and chaste, and also kind of sweet. Soi Fon found herself leaning into the kiss, enjoying it almost. Urahara finally pulled away, leaving a still very shocked Soi Fon.

"Sorry. I…um…I shouldn't have done that." Soi Fon blinked slowly.

"You-You kissed me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."And suddenly, something clicked with Soi Fon. The reason why she so enjoyed his touch and even his kiss.

Urahara, who took her silence as rejection, took a step back from her.

"I…should probably go. I don't want to keep you from your duty." He turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see Soi Fon looking slightly afraid and a bit embarrassed. Her grip on his hand tightened noticeably when he stopped moving. He turned to her and looked at her questioningly.

"You-You love me."

"Yes."

Then, without any warning at all, Soi Fon released his hand, jumped up, and crashed her lips into his.

This kiss was urgent and passionate, as well as sweet.

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Kisuke's neck, pulling him closer. Kisuke, in turn, wrapped his arms tightly around Soi Fon's waist, not wanting to break the kiss.

When Soi Fon finally pulled away, she rested her head on Kisuke's shoulder.

Kisuke hummed pleasantly and laid his head against Soi Fon's.

"I love you too." The words were a whisper, but Kisuke heard them and turned to look at Soi Fon.

Her face had turned a very delicate shade of red and her eyes were closed.

'She's so pretty like this.' He gently caressed her cheek, and she opened her eyes and look up at him. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and released her. He moved around her and sat in her chair. Soi Fon followed his movements, and when he sat, she looked at him confused.

"What're you…" Soi Fon started, but then let out a squeak as she was pulled into Kisuke's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Soi Fon tensed at first, since she was unaccustomed to being held, but slowly relaxed into his arms. The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.

It was finally broken by Kisuke chuckling. Soi Fon looked up at him confused.

"What?" Kisuke looked down at her and smiled.

"I just find it funny."

"What?"

"That just a few minutes ago you hated my guts and now you're in love with me." Soi Fon's expression turned thoughtful.

"Yeah. You're right." She blushed again and Kisuke kissed her forehead.

Their lips met in a gentle, but passionate kiss that was full of sweetness.

Soi Fon's heart sped up as she wrapped her arms around her beloved and continued kissing him.

Kisuke pulled Soi Fon closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent as they kissed.

And the two new lovers ended up in a really long make out session.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi took a long look at Soi Fon's office door. She knew Kisuke had come to see Soi Fon, but knowing her she probably should be trying to kill him by now if she hadn't already. And she didn't hear any sounds of fighting inside.<p>

In a spur of the moment decision, Yoruichi decided to go through the window. She walked around back and found the window open. She climbed stealthily through the window.

She turned to look at Soi Fon's desk, hoping to see her there without a dead Kisuke. Yoruichi got her wish in the most unexpected way possible. Soi Fon was sitting at her desk. And there was no dead Kisuke.

Both were sitting in the Captain's chair, Soi Fon in Kisuke's lap, making out, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Yoruichi briefly wondered who else had seen the two like this, before deciding to make her presence known.

"Well, this is unexpected." She then had the pleasure of watching both jump: Soi Fon out of Kisuke's lap and ending up close to the wall; Kisuke had fallen out of the chair and ended up on the floor. Both were looking at her with a 'deer caught in headlights' expression. She giggled at the sight. "Hiya." She quickly vanished out the window.

Kisuke stood up and went over to Soi Fon.

"Do you know what you want now?" Soi Fon looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. I want you." She kissed him and they held each other close not wanting to ever let go of each other again.

**Wow. I got this posted before my B'day was over. Yay! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So, I decided to add an alternate ending to this story simply because the ending didn't seem to do the story justice. So I'm posting this for your enjoyment. I also have a poll on my profile that I would love for you to vote on. I do not own Bleach. I'll buy it for Christmas next year. I'm just kidding. I wouldn't know what to do with it if I did own it. HAPPY NEW YEARS' MINNA-SAN!**

Yoruichi took a long look at Soi Fon's office door. She knew Kisuke had come to see Soi Fon, but knowing her, she probably should be trying to kill him right about now if she hadn't already. And she didn't hear any sounds of fighting inside.

In a spur of the moment decision, Yoruichi decided to go through the window. She walked around back and found the window open. She climbed stealthily through the window. She turned to look at Soi Fon's desk, hoping to see her there without a dead Kisuke.

Yoruichi got her wish.

In a completely unexpected and slightly disturbing way. Soi Fon was sitting at her desk and there was no dead Kisuke.

Both were sitting in the Captain's chair, said Captain on Kisuke's lap, making out, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Yoruichi briefly wondered who else had seen them like this before deciding to make her presence known.

"Well this is unexpected." She had the pleasure of watching both jump: Soi Fon out of Kisuke's lap and ending up close to the wall; Kisuke had fallen out of the chair and ended up on the floor. Both were looking at Yoruichi with a "deer caught in headlights" expression. She giggled at the sight.

Kisuke was the first to speak. "Yoruichi."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked over to Soi Fon. She younger girl's face had turned a bright shade of red and she was looking down. Yoruichi went and stood in front of her student turned little sister. "Little Bee." Soi Fon looked up at her. "I thought you hated him."

The couple looked at each other. Both blushed. "I-I did."

Yoruichi just looked at her. "And here I thought you'd gone and killed him." She crossed the room and went back to the window. "Oh well. See you two lovebirds later." She vanished and the two were left alone.

Kisuke and Soi Fon looked at each other and he got off the floor and stood in front of her. He kissed her and took her hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed." Soi Fon smiled at the thought.

"That we should."

And with that the two vanished through the window wanting to enjoy their time together.

**Did you enjoy? I enjoyed writing it I know that much. Please review. It would make me very very happy. 3 ;)**


End file.
